


Z is for Zorro

by JaredPadasexyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester kinks, Demons, Dirty Talk, Discussion of many kinks, Established Relationship, F/M, Face Slapping, Friends With Benefits, In the middle of FWB and Relationship goals, Jealous Dean, NSFW, New chapter!, On-top Reader, Oral (Female Recieving), Riding Crop, Smut, Sub!Dean, Swearing, Whipped Cream and Chocolate and Cherries, Zorro Mask, Zorro kink, but not really, dom!reader, happy valentines!, injured!dean, mistress reader, relationship, sexy sex, sort of, unprotected sex, valentines fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredPadasexyy/pseuds/JaredPadasexyy
Summary: Based from the famous line of Dean's; “There's times I wanna get slapped during sex by a girl with a Zorro mask, that don't make it a good idea!” And thus the reader gets an idea to make Dean's kink become a reality.(New Chapter added for Valentines Day!)Chapter 2:Valentine’s day is fast approaching and the Reader is waiting for Dean to decide what special treat he wants on the day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt has been calling me for a while now! Also, for some reason Tumblr won't let me upload this fic I don't know why, it's literally just not posting so I've resorted to posting it here, anyway - hope you all enjoy and feedback is greatly appreciated!
> 
> This was wrote for my 500 followers and the amazing milestone!

“There's times I wanna get slapped during sex by a girl with a Zorro mask, that don't make it a good idea!” Dean said exasperatedly to Crowley, Crowley just raises his eyebrow in wonder then continues with whatever the hell he was going on about, you however can't stop staring at Dean.

The minute the words left Dean's mouth he instantly regretted them, he could feel your eyes on him and anything Crowley said from then on was completely lost him. You and Dean had an interesting relationship, you weren't friends with benefits per-say but you also weren't dating, it was more like when Dean needed to blow off some steam, or really loose control you were there for him, and it worked the other way around for you. So it kinda sounded like friends with benefits, but friends with benefits where you sometimes went on mini burger dates and totally chick flick picnics, okay whatever but you totally weren't dating though.

On the car journey back Dean announced that he was gonna go to a bar “you coming Sammy?”

“Nah I think I'll go back to the motel, catch some sleep” he says as Dean pulls up at dive bar.

You shrug “see you in the morning sleeping beauty” you chuckle as you leave the Impala and join Dean in the bar.

He orders two drinks and you both go to occupy an empty table in the corner, once you've sat Dean's barely taken his first sip before you begin “so, why a Zorro mask?”

As it's Dean he won't blush, Dean doesn't blush! He just sputters slightly on his drink then rolls his eyes after his quick composure “I said it wasn't a good idea, just a figure of speech.”

You nod your head taking a sip of your own drink then raise an eyebrow “I'll do it for you if you want, obviously we'd have to prepare for it first though.”

“No Y/N” Dean says sternly “why would I tell Crowley if I was being serious?”

You shrug “very specific though” you take another sip “and where did the slapping come from? Pretty kinky Dean.”

He sighs and basically downs the rest of his bottle “you're one to talk, kink shaming me! What about some of the shit that you've had me do before!”

Now it's your turn to sputter “Dean! So what? Now you're telling me that you weren't into anything that I suggested?”

Dean shakes his head quickly “no, that's not what I meant.”

“So, what did you mean then?”

“Well I just- I mean what I said to Crowley surely isn't the most kinkiest thing that either of us has suggested and you're acting like I just threw the Kama Sutra at you” he says in a huff.

Finishing your drink you sigh “well I dunno I'm just surprised! But I guess the more that I think about you're probably right.”

Dean nods his head in triumph “exactly, besides – you remember that time in Wyoming when you begged me to tie you upside down and-”

“Okay okay fine!” You say cutting him off abruptly causing him to smirk “I'll drop it, jeez, didn't need to bring that one up again did you?”

Dean just smiles “don't worry Y/N, it was something new, wasn't half as bad as I first suspected” he says truthfully but you just go back to the bar to get two new drinks.

The bar is pretty swamped now so the bar tenders signals that he'll be a couple of minutes, during this time a guy with big brown eyes and dark hair approaches you “can I buy you a drink?”

You smile politely but shrug him off “I'm okay thank you, the bar tender's just getting mine now.”

He sighs but doesn't give up quite yet “well, are you here alone? You can come and sit with me if you like.”

“Actually I'm with someone” you turn to look for Dean at your table but see that it's empty, before you even have time to wonder where he's gone you feel two strong arms wrap around your waist.

“Y/N, this guy bothering you?” It's Dean.

You raise an eyebrow at the guy and this time he sighs in defeat “I was just leaving” he says as the bar tender comes back with your order.

“Thanks” you say to the barman and turn to the left of Dean “how long were you watching me for?”

He shrugs “not long, but clearly the guy couldn't get a hint” he says kissing your jaw, which is totally normal for you both by the way.

You shake your head but still smile “oh come on, he was harmless” but then add as an after thought “I'm not complaining though.”

Dean takes his new drink and takes a sip “so, what do you think is the most kinkiest thing that we've done?”

You contemplate for a moment then shrug “well, to be honest there isn't much we haven't done, except anal.”

Dean raises an eyebrow “we have done anal, don't you remember that time on the way back from the Ruguru hunt and we thought we'd just try it out?”  
“Well yeah but that's not what I meant, I mean you haven't had anal-.”

“Nope!” He quickly puts an end to your train of thought “I told you Y/N, nothing is going up this butt” he takes a long gulp of his drink after that one.

You mumble something along the lines of “kill joy” but don't press on “well, one of my favourite times was probably the teacher role-play, that was fun.”

Dean nods his head in agreeance “yeah, I liked that time.” One particularly boring afternoon you had decided that you were gonna seduce Dean dressed as a 'slutty schoolgirl' you bought an outfit from the sex shop and asked dean if he would wear a tweed jacket and bow tie. He was obviously confused but trusted you, after about five minutes you approached him with a metre ruler and asked for something about “extra credit”, then Dean understood where this was going and within the next ten you were tied to a chair getting eaten out within an inch of your life.

You and Dean spoke about your sex-escapades for pretty much the remainder of the night until you decided to head back to the motel, where you both promptly passed out, your body slumped on top of Dean's, both still fully clothed.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A week later you were back in the same sex shop and couldn't resist, unsurprisingly they didn't have any Zorro masks but the woman suggested something else similar instead “we have a Lone Ranger one!”

You tried not to roll you eyes, a Zorro mask was just a black piece of cloth that wrapped around the eye area and the back of the head with two eye-holes. Apparently the Lone Ranger was more sexier than Zorro (you didn't care to be honest) so according the woman you were just in luck, “they're selling out fast!”

Yeah right you think to yourself as you leave the store, you'd just spent fifteen dollars on something that you could've bought from the dollar store “it's on Mrs Rhodes” you say to yourself, patting the faux credit card in your pocket. You informed Sam that tonight it would probably be in his best interest to get a separate motel room, about five doors down, he made no complaint and didn't even wanna know why.

With Sam in a separate room and Dean getting some gas, due to be back soon you quickly got to work on your ensemble. Putting on some new sexy black underwear that you had purchased earlier, you grabbed the Zorro mask and tied it around your face as you looked in the mirror, you smirked at your seductress attempt then went to also tie a cloak around your neck and grab the Zorro hat “either I'll look really sexy and this'll go to plan or I'll just look like an utter twat and never be able to face Dean again” you say to yourself as you apply some red lipstick.

Satisfied with the finished product you turn of the lights and light three dim candles and put them on the rickety old table, as soon as you hear Dean's keys in the lock you grab your riding crop (old purchase) and hide behind the door “this guy when he was filling up baby almost- Y/N?” He calls out realising you're nowhere to be seen, he notices the candles and approaches them as you come out of the shadows.

“Dean Winchester, you have been a bad boy” you say the most clichéd line ever, but hey you've never watched Zorro before what else is there to say?  
Dean visibly gulps “Y/N, I thought we already discussed this?”

You gently run the crop over Dean's Adam's apple and up to his cheek “should've thought of that before you committed the crime” were you being to Lone Ranger now? Damn maybe you should've thought this through.

Dean sees the conflicting emotions flick across your face and inwardly sighs, okay so maybe this was a fantasy of his and maybe he was rock hard in pants already, so maybe he should just appreciate all of your hard work and go along with it “I guess you're right, I have been, you gonna punish me?”

Your smirk returns and you feel triumphant in your success, you quickly slip back into your role and gently slap the riding crop against Dean's cheek, he flinches slightly the stinging sensation is a good one “pants off Dean, right now” you demand.

Dean complies, undoing his belt buckle then un-popping his Jean button and finally dropping his pants, you place the crop on the table and practically rip his t-shirt from his body “what now Y/N?”

You grab the crop and deliver a stinging hit to his side, Dean flinches but loves the sensation “you'll call me mistress from now on, Dean. Go and sit on the bed and watch me.”

Dean sits on the bed and keep his eyes firmly glued to your form, now he can finally appreciate all of the work that you've put into this, your new lingerie set has Dean achingly hard and the cape and hat, although comedic just add more to the fantasy. You slowly saunter over to Dean and as slow as you can, sit on his lap, Dean's aching cock is resting against your lace clad stomach “hard already?”

He nods his head and you pick up the crop in a warning “yes, Mistress.”

You smile at his submissive behaviour “now Dean, I want you to slowly pull away my cape and take my hat off, only when I tell you to though” you say and run a red-painted nail across Dean's lips.

“Yes Mistress” he says and you glue your mouth to his, hard. Dean has you as aroused as he is right now, his willingness to submit already has you dripping wet. You push your tongue into his mouth, and although you are clearly the dominant one right now, you let Dean take control.

After a sloppy make out session, your red lipstick is now completely smeared across Dean's face and you smirk “take those items off now, Dean” you order and he slowly brings his hands up to the knot in your black cape and gently undoes the loose fray. Once the cape is loose enough you take the weight of it and fling it across the room in a dramatic way, Dean bites his lip in a laugh and once he has the hat off you place it on his head instead, loosening the drawstring so that it fits.  
Dean hums at the slow build in impatience and you bite your lip tantalizingly “now Dean, I want you to unclasp the garter from my stocking and then pull my panties down” you say in your most seductive voice, Dean growls in the back of his throat and slowly does as you ask.

Once your undergarments are gone you push at Dean's just until he falls back onto the bed “I'm gonna ride your face Dean, and your gonna make me cum and when I do, you're gonna swallow every drop – understand me?” Dean's eyes practically roll back into his head and you position yourself above his face , when he doesn't give you answer you reach down and grip his cheeks in one hand “what was that, didn't quite catch it?”

“Yes Mistress” Dean mutters and you smile satisfied, you let go of his face and gently lower yourself down to sit on him, Dean opens his mouth willingly and licks a long strike up the top of your pussy. You hold onto the headboard as Dean goes to town with his incredibly talented tongue, he wastes no time thrusting in, out and in again of your soaking pussy, you had really wanted to drag this out but Dean, had some kind of talent and you were keening on the edge of an orgasm already.

You risked a glance down to his face, he looked so God damn hot you thought you'd explode, the hat rested on Dean's face but surprisingly he wasn't looking at you, he was completely immersed in his task of making you cum and was noisily slurping and drinking down your pussy juice, you thought the headboard might crack under the pressure you were putting onto it as you began to grind down on Dean's face “Jesus Christ, I'm gonna cum Dean! You ready? I'm gonna cum so hard and you're gonna drink down every – Dean – every damn drop!” 

Dean murmurs something that sounds like a moan of delight as you feel your pussy contracting and flooding into Dean's mouth, as you convulse above him he tries to drink down as much of your nectar as he possibly can, once you've finally come down from your euphoric high you climb from Dean and lower yourself down so that you're currently eye-level. You look into his wrecked face, covered and sticky with your juices and lust-blown eyes, and he's not even the one who's had the mind-blowing orgasm. You press your lips to his, tasting yourself but you don't mind, it's hardly the first time and probably won't be the last.

After your kisses you've finally composed yourself to continue on with your mission, you look at Dean through the Zorro mask and smile, he knows what's coming “now I'm gonna ride you Dean, and you're not gonna cum until I say so, you got that?”

Dean nods his head “yes Mistress” and you smile, you grab his aching cock and slowly pump the angry tip, Dean whines and you take pity, for both of you really as you finally lower yourself on to his erect cock. Dean moans out in pleasure and your hands go to his shoulders this time, “can I put my hands on your waist?”

You smirk inwardly at his submissance to ask and you briefly consider chastising him for forgetting the 'mistress' but decide that his good behaviour and enthusiasm is enough to make it slide. “Go ahead Dean” you say and he places his hands on you waist finally allowing him something to hold on to. You begin to ride him faster, bouncing up and down his erect cock, when in this position it's Dean's place to call you Mistress and you call him Dean instead of some pet name because you know the power that it holds over him to call out his name in pleasure “Dean, yeah, good boy, Jesus, fuck.”

Dean's fingers tighten on your hips as he fights off his orgasm, when you look into his eyes through your mask he knows what your silently asking him, so he takes over “Mistress, please, please can you slap me? I've been so naughty and I need to punished” he begs.

You bite your lip, holding onto your own orgasm “fine, I agree you haven't quite learnt your lesson yet, when I slap you Dean I want you to cum.”

Dean sighs and nods his head “okay Mistress.”

You briefly pick up the pace as you raise your hand then pause briefly making Dean whine “you sure Dean?”

“Yes positive” pause “mistress.”

Picking up the pace again you grip Dean's face in one hand and kiss him sloppily while you raise your hand and slap him against the cheek, not enough to bruise but enough to sting and make the skin slightly pink “you like that Dean?” You ask part in character and partly curious.

“Yes Mistress I love it, more please” he begs amazingly aroused by now and you slap the other cheek this time, dragging your nails down your chest as Dean does the same to your hips “can I come Mistress? Please I need to-.”

“Cum Dean” you give him another slap “cum now!”

You both let go at the same time and you cry out as your orgasm overwhelms you, you collapse against Dean and he's just as fucked out as you are, the Zorro hat has slipped over his eyes and you laugh to yourself, tilting it up to see a rosy-red faced Dean with your lipstick staining his mouth and chin “Jesus Y/N, that was good.”  
Exhausted, you collapse against his spent body and the two of you lay there, heavy breaths mingling in the air “I think I got more out of that then I originally had planned” you admit.

Dean just chuckles “next time though I'm one-hundred percent dominating you”

You just smile, the two of you must look a picture and you hoped Sam didn't feel the need to come in for whatever reason, you lying there with the Zorro mask and Dean with the hat made you want to take a picture “did you honestly like getting slapped?”

He shrugs “don't ask why but yeah kinda.”

You smirk and playfully slap his chest and he gives you a bitch face “so, where did this extremely exact fantasy come from?”

“Well, it all started from a dream I had.”


	2. Eat your Heart out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine’s day is fast approaching and the Reader is waiting for Dean to decide what special treat he wants on the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sort-of sequel to Z is for Zorro! They don't necessarily connect but they would be set in the same universe if that makes sense? Anyhow, enjoy and see the new tags!

“So, Valentine’s day is coming up soon, wanna do anything special?” You turn to look at Dean who’s sat opposite you at the map table in the Bunker, cleaning his guns.

He looks up from his task “I dunno, sex probably” he replies.

Your roll your eyes and close the book that you were reading about Greek Legends “well yeah that’s a good start, but I mean anything take your fancy? Any specific fantasies?”

The situation with you and Dean was simple really, you weren’t dating ( _because who had time for that, right?_ ) But you also weren’t friends with benefits, well maybe you were, you used each other to blow off a little steam every now and then but sometimes you also went out for food together without Sam or had heart-to-hearts in the Impala. Every now and then you’d even explore some kinks together, knowing that it’s just easier that way instead of trying to persuade strangers, so with Valentines day being around the corner, it would be stupid to pass up the opportunity.

Dean shrugs “do you have any preferences? I assumed we’d be doing something along the _sexy_ lines but I hadn’t really thought about what.” Dean admits.

“Well it’s Valentines day in two days so you need to decide by tomorrow what you wanna do, I think I might bake Sam a pie” you add as an after thought.

Dean puts his guns down “Sam? Pie? Why don’t I get a damn pie!”

You chuckle “because I always feel bad for Sam around Valentines day, all of his girlfriends are dead and he has to put up with us, so I’m gonna make him a pie, in the shape of a heart.”

Dean shrugs “Sam doesn’t even like pie that much.”

“Well, maybe you’re right, maybe I should ask him to join us instead-.”

“-Alright” Dean interrupts “that’s too weird, bake him a stupid pie if you want, but you better have something good planned for me.”

“Don’t worry Dean, just come to me with a bloody _idea_ and I’ll do whatever you want.”

* * *

The following day you were just lacing the pie you had made for Sam before placing it in the oven, although pie clearly wasn’t healthy you had made the effort to put various berries in it so that it would make Sam feel a little less guilty. Of course, you had also made Dean one just to pacify him at the least, they were both in the shape of hearts but you had made Dean’s mostly with blueberries so you could tell the difference once they were done as Sam’s was red.

Once they were both in the oven Dean comes wandering in “okay so I think I’ve got something” he announces.

You turn to face him “you finally know what you want for Valentines day?”

Dean shakes his head “well I was thinking, as much as I’d like to fuck you six ways from Sunday all night tomorrow, my uh knee is still kinda fucked from that hunt last week so I was thinking of keeping it simple? So we haven’t really done anything with food yet, and I know there’s all kind of infections that can happen so I don’t mean sticking _anything anywhere,_ more like, putting it on top of? Uh, cream with cherries on top?”

Smirking you approach him and run your hand over his chest “what? So, no Zorro mask this time?”

Dean rolls his eyes “oh yeah, because you totally _hated_ that at the time.”

You bite your lip “kidding obviously, you want whipped cream and cherries? I’ll get us some, but what’s with your knee? Does Sam know.”

“Sam knows, he just doesn’t know it’s playing up again, but if I tell him he’ll go overboard and make me have a support or something and I am not ready to surrender to a walking stick just yet.”

“Oh come on Dean, I think I can see a few grey hair’s coming out.”

“Knock it off Y/N” he complains, he pushes your hair back “probably not half as much as you though.”

You swipe his hand away “yeah alright fine, but seriously, your knee doing okay? The wendigo did smash you pretty hard.”

“Take a couple paracetamol and I’ll be fine, besides, the wendigo didn’t smash me half as hard as I’m gonna smash you” he says with a wink.

“Oh how charming” you say with an eye-roll “I’m gonna go out to get some supplies then, wanna come with?”

Dean nods his head “sure thing, just let Sammy know and I’ll meet you in the Impala.

* * *

Grocery shopping with Dean is like shopping with a three-year-old, he picks all the bad stuff and pulls a strop when you put it back “no Dean, we do not need that much sugar!”

“Oh come on Y/N, live a little! It’s just a chocolate pizza!”

“Yeah, and you’ve already got doughnuts and pie and burgers and loads of other things you don’t bloody need!”

Dean huffs “fine, I wont get the chocolate pizza, can we just pay now?” He complains.

You sigh and nod your head as you head toward the till, rolling your eyes at the fact that Dean thinks you didn’t just see him sneak in the chocolate pizza. You’d purchased whipped cream and cherries (obviously) but you also grabbed some Nutella just to add some flavour.

After you’ve payed and are on your way back to the Impala, Dean takes the bags to the car as an elderly lady approaches “excuse my love, could you help me a moment please? My back is playing up awful and these bags are so damn heavy!”

You nod your head “of course” you agree as you follow her to her slightly secluded car, as you bend down to pick up the bags she quickly grabs your hand “what the Hell?”

Just then, her eyes flash back, _demon,_ “Y/N Y/L/N, how convenient, caught you on your shopping run.”

You try to wriggle from her grip but it’s not easy with her super strength, so instead you go to punch her, but she intercepts the punch and hits you square in the nose. You stumble into the boot of the car, almost falling in before regaining yourself and swinging a successful punch.

She takes a few steps back when Dean runs over “Y/N?”

“Demon!” You swiftly reply.

Dean goes to pull the Demon blade out but the Demon is swift and knocks him back on his ass, the blade scattering across the ground. She turns her attention to Dean now and begins to beat him, Dean is better but his knee is holding him back at a severe disadvantage and the Demon notices this as he begins to wince. Just as the Demon is about to beat the shit out of Dean’s knee you grab the blade and stab it through the Demon, letting it fizzle a yellow glow until it’s completely dead.

You help Dean up “you okay?”

“Yeah” he struggles as you help him up “fucking Demons man.”

You both walk back to the car, Dean slightly hobbling the whole way “Dean, do you want me to drive?”

“Nope, I’m not a cripple Y/N, I can drive, just a few more bruises.”

You don’t argue with him because you know there’s no point, but you’re not exactly happy, needless to say he get’s you back to the Bunker in one piece.

* * *

Valentines day, a commercially ruined love-fest that consumed a whole day and screwed up singletons like Sam Winchester. You saw him nursing a beer at the table so you sauntered over with your pie “Sam?”

He turned to look at you and noticed the pie “who’s the pie for, Dean?”

“Actually, it’s for you, I made it in the shape of a heart, because, you know.”

Sam smiles “thank you Y/N, I was expecting anything obviously but thanks.”

“Yeah, well no worries, it’s mostly fruit and I even managed to make it gluten-free! So eat up” you say with a wink.

Sam pulls you into a hug “happy Valentines day” he says.

You chuckled “happy Valentines day.”

After you’ve seen Sam you head to your room and quickly strip down, not much prep is needed for tonight so you’ve just got the cream, Nutella and cherries on the side of the bed. You text Dean to come in after you’ve closed all the curtains and lit several candles to set a mood, when he enters you’re lying on the bed naked “get those clothes off, Winchester” you order.

Dean closes the door and begins to strip “alright Y/N, I’ve been looking forward to this all day” he says with a wink.

You notice as he’s naked the sore red colour of his knee and the intense bruising “so actually, I’ve changed plans a little, everything is the same, but I’m gonna be on top.”

Dean raises and eyebrow “oh yeah? How so?”

You decide not to tell him it’s because he shouldn’t put pressure on his knee “I liked being on top for the Zorro role play and I wanna be on top again, but you’re not gonna lie down this time, I’m just gonna sort of sit on you and you’re gonna sit up too.”

Dean looks as though he’s processing then nods his head “okay whatever, sure” he agrees.

You roll your eyes and get down on your knees in front of him “first things first” you announce with the whipped cream in your hand “gonna suck you dry.”

Dean doesn’t object, _why would he?_ So you pump him a little until he’s finally at his hard glory and squirt some cream on the tip of his cock. Dean reacts to the coldness and bucks a little but you quickly envelope him into your mouth an take him down as far as you can, the cream melting down your throat as you begin to suck his cock.

He tries not to ruin the party so soon in, but the way you’re working him over has him ready to explode in seconds “Y/N, I’m gonna cum soon” Dean warns.

You grip his cock, coated with your spit and whipped cream and pre-cum then just look at him through your lashes on the floor “I know, and I want you too, so please cum Dean, cum down my throat.”

Dean groans as you take him back down your throat and you do this several times before he’s firing off “Christ Y/N” he pants, griping his fingers through your hair “get on the bed Y/N.”

You crawl onto the bed and notice he’s about to get down to eat you out and _damn it Dean, think of the God damn knee!_ “Hey, how ‘bout I straddle you like before?”

He raises an eyebrow “you like that?”

“Oh yeah, please Dean” you beg.

Dean relents and grabs you as he rolls on to the bed “I’m gonna make you cum so hard baby” he mumbles before grabbing the Nutella and drizzling some past your pubic bone and onto your pussy, you shift at the feeling but Dean wastes no time as he dives straight into it. Nibbling and licking and sucking until all of the chocolate is gone and you are left as a wanton, panting, dripping mess all over Dean’s face.

Dean shifts so that his tongue is diving inside your pussy, he swirls around teasingly until your practically grinding into him then he finally latches on to your clit. He sucks relentlessly until your  hands are almost splitting the head board “fuck, Christ – Dean” you moan out, he doesn’t let up until your legs are shaking and you’re seeing stars.

He slowly releases you and sits up on the bed, your juices on his chin and some chocolate are staring back at you so grab him and smother him in wet kisses, your tongues tangling and tasting. By now Dean is hard again so start to gather yourself on his lap “Dean, pass me the cream” you pant.

Dean grabs the cream and the cherries “you spray it on my boobs, and I’ll add the cherries” you wink at him and he suppresses an animalistic groan. Dean squirts the cream over your breasts, making your nipples peak into hard tips and before you add the cherries you slowly lower yourself on to his solid cock. Once seated you both moan and you add the cherries “eat your heart out, Dean.”

Dean holds you tight by your back as he pumps up into your soaking pussy, he kisses a journey down your neck until he finally reaches your breasts as he dives into the sweet treats. You try not bounce down too hard but it’s hard with his cock hitting all of the perfect spots inside of you, he picks up the pace and begins to piston up into your pussy.

You place a death grip on his shoulders and lean on his upper body, Dean continues to swirl his tongue all over you while fucking you impossibly hard. You bites one cherry off and delightfully swallows it down before laving the newly exposed nipple “taste so good Y/N, fuck, best thing I’ve ever had.”

You can feel the coil building again “Dean” you whine “I’m gonna cum, please.”

Dean kisses your lips, biting them softly before murmuring “cum then Y/N, please, let go baby.”

So you do, you finally release and so does Dean, releasing himself inside of you and you cry out at the sensation, once you’ve both finally come down Dean plucks the remaining cherry with his teeth and passes it to your mouth, you kiss around the cherry and lean against his shoulder when you’re done “now that was good.”

“Yeah it was” he agrees “don’t think I didn’t notice your methods to get me off my knee though” he reveals.

You just smile “don’t think I didn’t notice you sneak that chocolate pizza in the bag.”

Dean huffs “well you made Sam a pie-.”

“-Yeah, made you one too.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.”

Dean chuckles and bites your earlobe “happy Valentines day Y/N.”

“Happy Valentines day, Dean.”


End file.
